


Shouyou's shelter

by Sinfullysnowing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shelter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfullysnowing/pseuds/Sinfullysnowing
Summary: what will become of me from now on?after some time, I stopped thinking about that.Maybe I forgot...how to think at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!! This is the first Shelter AU  
> this is a extended story of the Shelter music video.  
> Except Haikyuu characters take the stage.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

what will become of me from now on?  
after some time, I stopped thinking about that.  
Maybe I forgot...  
how to think at all.

 

 

[Messages] (8 sent)  
-hey dad you were so cool out there!!!!!  
-hey dad did you see me. Kageyama and I showed them who's boss!!  
-hey dad do you think we'll be ok that planet is getting really close?  
-hey dad I'm scared will you read me another story about your high school days?  
-hey dad I'll never forget you  
-........  
-........  
-........ hey dad I'm sorry But.... I forgot.......  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

Eyes of amber fluttered open softly as the sound of a bird was heard through the window of his room. Light peeked through his crow printed curtains with a silent call. Another day of discovery. He smiled. He sat up slowly and stretched, trying to loosen up the tightness in his back. He couldn't wait to see what he could find today. The 16 year old jumped up with excitement as he quickly made his way to the bathroom to clean up, taking his tablet along with him so he could sketch what he wanted to do after he had finished his bath.  
After cleaning up he began to draw a mountain and field. Great! Today he would have a picnic under the shade of a weeping willow by the stream and watch birds of all kinds fly about. Exciting. He wondered if should draw out one of his companions to join him so that they could share the food together. He wondered.....


End file.
